bad dream
by Artemisia28
Summary: Lena has a bad dream;while Jons pet wolf Ghost returns


"Lena, Run! "The last words her mother ever spoke to her echoed in her head. "But mamma!" she heard herself yell in her head. "No, don't worry about me, and don't look back, just go!" she heard her mamma yell. She was back there every night when she closed her eyes, and every night it ate her alive because she could have done something to save her mamma. There was only six guards and Theon, she could have stabbed Theon and held the others off till her and her mamma could have got away, but she didn't, she only ran away. "Where do you think you're going?" he caught her this time, like every _other _night. "I don't know, leave me alone!" she yelled, he grabbed by the shoulders. "Please just us go, well do anything you want!" she pleaded. "What I want is for people like you to understand that in the rightful king!" he demanded. "We understand, let her go! "Her mamma yelled, being held down by two of the guards. "Shut up, woman!" one of them yelled. He grabbed by the neck and yanked her to the side. "No, I won't let her go, she's worth something to me!" he said. "Please, she's only a young on!" her mamma pleaded. If she had stayed, surely this is what would have happened. Maybe worse. "I don't care, shell do just fine." He replied. "Wont you, Lena?" he asked, talking into her ear. She shivered. "She'll be my queen, bitch!" he yelled._ Not for long,_ she told herself. _Being queen will only give me more opportunities to kill the king. _"She doesn't love you, shell never love you." Her mother replied. "Oh, she will, just wait and see! "He retorted. "Never!" she replied and he slapped her across the face. She felt something warm and furry jump on her. This was surely a bad dream. But whatever it was certainly didn't stop him from slinging her around. "No, stop!" she yelled. "Theon, stop!" she yelled. "Ghost, stop it, get off of her!" she heard Jon yell. She slowly woke up to find a huge wolf standing over her. And _licking her face._ "Get it off me!" she yelled. "Ghost, be good." Jon said and it jumped off her. "Ugh it was trying to eat me and you gave it a name?" she asked as it sat down beside him. "No, it's my pet." He answered. "And he only did that because he likes you." He explained. "That's it, you're crazy," she said, confused, wondering if this was just all a dream. "You live in the woods all by yourself, and you have a pet wolf named Ghost." She said. "You were talking in your sleep, he only thought something was wrong." Jon explained. "Oh, actually at first I thought he was trying to eat me!" she retorted. "No, he wouldn't do that." He said. "Oh, he's a wild animal, Jon you don't know that!" she said. "I guess, I should I raised him!" he explained. "He's perfectly harmless, until someone threatens his owner." He said. She took a good look at it. It was a solid white dyawolf, and really didn't look so harmless after all. But he was still a wild animal at heart. "So, if he's your pet, why am I just now seeing it?" she asked, skeptically. "Because he had wandered off about twenty miles from where id found you." He answered. "Just like that, he found you?" she asked. "Yeah,"he said. "He can smell, Lena. "He answered. This man is surely crazy. She told herself. No wonder he committed himself to the night watch, because he has issues. "You were talking in your sleep again, "Jon said, changing the subject. "I was having a bad dream." She answered. "The same one every night?" Jon asked. "Yes, the day I was forced to leave, I relive it every night." She answered. "And sometimes I dream about what would have happened if I would have stayed or Theon caught me." She added. "I know he's looking for me, Jon, and every day I think of it, and I think of ways to kill him, I kill him in my sleep sometimes that's how bad I hate him." She explained. "I understand, I really do, Lena but if you kill Theon, your only gonna spend the rest of your life running, especially if you kill him when he's the king." He explained. "You've got a point, Jon" She admitted. Even if he was crazy and kept wolves for pets and drew knives on the squirrels in the trees, he was pretty smart. "You think he looks for me when he goes somewhere?" she asked. "I don't know," Jon said. "But he probably wishes he would find you." Jon answered. "So, Jon, you never told me about your brothers and sisters?" Lena said, quickly changing the subject. "I have three brothers, and two sisters." He said. "So your brother is now the king?" she asked. "yes." He answered. "Where's the rest of the night watch?" she asked. "Somewhere, haven't found them yet." He answered. "Why aren't they with you?" she asked. "We got separated, trying to leave the wall." He explained. "But they did get out?" she asked. "yeah." He said. she looked over at the wolf. It was looking straight at her."that's it, story time over,"he said, standing up."time to go to sleep." He said. 


End file.
